A locking device for maintaining an opening and closing member in a closed state is mounted on the opening and closing member to open and close an opening of a glove compartment of a vehicle. A user unlocks to open the glove compartment by manipulating a manipulation member of the locking device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a side locking device mounted on a door panel to open and close an opening of a storage box. The side locking device includes a positioning pin. When mounting the side locking device, positioning is made by inserting the positioning pin into a positioning hole provided to the door panel. After positioning, the side locking device is fixed to the door panel with a screw.